One-Punch Magus!
by Mr. Literature Connoisseur
Summary: A Fate/Stay Night & One Punch Man Xover story which is born from the idea after I have read One Punch Shirou by Sir Godot. I have thought for the summary yet, maybe in the future... Read and tell me what do you think! :)
1. The Bald Ally of Justice!

_Unfortunately, my name neither is Nasu nor I am ONE, so I cannot claim Fate/Stay and One-Punch Man are mine. However, I can proudly claim the plot is mine after I got inspiration from One-Punch Hero by Sir Godot. For reader with age less than 18, please stop reading this story at once since this story contains MA elements; sexual content, gore, profanity, etc. I have warned you anyway…_

 _ **Story Note:**_

"One Punch Magus…" — Character talks

' _One Punch Magus…'_ — Character thinks

" **One Punch Magus…"** — Spell/Chant/Incantation/inhuman entity speaks

*SWOOOSH* —sound effect _(Yep, I'm that childish to put a SFX in my story. Stop looking to me like that!)_

Pairings: Shirou/Harem _(You'll find out who's in the harem if you read and follow the story patiently!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 01:**

 **The Bald Ally of Justice** **!**

* * *

The _Place_ cannot be called a place at all. It doesn't have a concept of "place" since nothing and everything is in there. The _Place_ doesn't have concept of time and space too, the time in this _Place_ is frozen yet moving at the same time, and the space in this _Place_ cannot be called as such. It is contradicting existence. The _Place_ is something which feeble human mind cannot comprehend yet it exists. In this _Place_ , two entities are facing each other.

The first entity is like the beautiful fairy, or mysterious elf, human mind has created from their imagination. It has beautiful, glittering golden hair, falling down until its knees. The entity has exotic skin color which reminds everybody of soil color. Its body is humanoid and voluptuous, naked with only vines and leaves doing half-assed job for covering its breasts and crotch. The entity surprisingly has a beautiful face, too beautiful for mortal to comprehend. In fact, its beauty can entrance the Gods and make Goddess filled with envy. Its eyes are surprisingly blue like the calm and beautiful ocean, but there is a mysterious feeling in the depth of its eyes, something dark and dangerous lurking under that calm pool. Though her eyes are inhuman with the lack of white sclera, it doesn't diminish her otherworldly perfection.

Floating in front of the elven entity face is another mysterious being. The second being is tiny, puny and mini for lack of better term, compared to the first entity. It is only as big as the first entity nose. And the second entity shape is also something which normal human mind cannot comprehend or understand. The second entity appearance keeps changing from male to female, from adult to teenager, from old to youngster, without stop. The always changing appearance makes comprehending the second entity very hard. Her look keeps changing with each passing second, never stayed with one appearance.

The first entity is known as **Gaia** , the planet's will to survive. Gaia protects all creatures on Earth by using "Spirits" and "creatures of the Earth", but as mankind becomes independent, Gaia increasingly perceives humans as a source of threat due to their reckless destruction of the environment. At this moment, Gaia is in the middle of her maddened rage because of humans. It has tried many things to cull humans, but human tenacity has made the humans surviving everything it has thrown towards them from natural disaster; typhoon, great flood, earthquake, and volcano eruption; to "producing" beings that can cull or rule mankind like True Ancestor and Beasts of Gaia.

Meanwhile, the second entity is known as **Arayashiki** ,or simply **Alaya** , the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival. Alaya constantly steers mankind away from extinction. Usually Alaya interferes indirectly by guiding and empowering an individual to eliminate a threat. When indirect intervention is insufficient, Alaya will deploy the "Counter Guardians". The deployment of Counter Guardians is by no means subtle, as the threat will be eliminated with the surround, inflicting much collateral damage. For example is the sinking of Atlantas. Alaya is of particular relevance to Magi, as those close to reaching the "Root" are deemed threatening by Alaya.

The sight of two different side of the same coin is something normal yet rare. Whenever the two entities meet, there are always hostility, animosity and hatred towards each other. As Gaia hated humans with passion, in Gaia's mind; human is no better than pest which keeps breeding and giving it a headache by filling its skin like the parasite humans are, while in the other hand Alaya always protects humans from Gaia's scheme to wipe out humans from surface of planet.

Though they met for countless times, this time is different. Alaya has found out Gaia's horrifying scheme to wipe humans from its surface. As the collective unconsciousness of mankind which drives the survival of humans, Alaya cannot let it happen. Alaya will try everything to keep humanity survival at all cost. As long as there are one male and one female left, humanity can survive and continue forwards.

" **Gaia, cease your foolishness at this instant. Your plan is very dangerous. Letting the Evil One born will become something fatal for you and** _ **us**_ **!"**

" _ **Humans will be eradicated. I will wipe out those filthy parasites with nothing remains! I don't care anymore! I don't care with will happen to me! As long as humans vanished from the world, I'll do anything!"**_

" **Helping the revival of the Evil One, when the path to the Root is open, is wrong. It is dangerous! That blight can reach the Root and wipe out us and corrupt you in all unlimited realities. It will bring the End before The Promised Day."**

 _ **"I don't care! As long as the human wiped from the surface of the planet, I will do anything, even helping the revival of the Evil One!"**_ Gaia's voice came out as a screech in the place. Then, Gaia disappears, leaving Alaya alone in the _Place_.

Alaya floats silently. It contemplates what it should do. Stopping Gaia's mad plan is must. However, the question swimming in the collective unconsciousness of mankind is how and what. It cannot just activate the "Counter Force" except the mankind survival is on the line.

The **Counter Force** , also known as **"Deterrent Force"** , is the safety device formed by the collective unconsciousness. The concept of Counter Force is important, and consists of two components: Gaia and Alaya. Gaia is the will of the Earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper. Alaya, on the other hand, is the collective unconscious will of mankind to avoid extinction. As humans are creatures of Earth, Alaya is a component of Gaia. However, as mankind begins to develop independent of nature, it became independent of the Gaian system. With this divergence, Alaya is no longer aligned with Gaia and potential conflict can result, just like what has happened. Despite being called "the will of the planet/mankind", the Counter Forces bear no emotions. They are described as passive spirals of energy that respond to threats of planet destruction or human extinction. The Counter Forces are always active, constantly steering mankind and the planet away from potential danger. Usually, the Counter Forces act indirectly. For instance, the hero of France, Joan of Arc is also named as one who is empowered by the Counter Force. One exception to this is Enkidu, who is able to access the Counter Force directly through his Noble Phantasm.

Although Gaia and Alaya are intangible forces of will, each does enlist physical agents to deal with events too threatening to address with indirect intervention. The agents of Gaia consist of Spirits, Phantasmal Species, True Ancestors, and other species born from the planet. The agents of Alaya are human spirits who pledge their eternal service to Alaya in return for power during their lifetime. Agents employed in this way are referred to as Counter Guardians.

There also exist unique entities known as Beasts that are employed by each World. The **Beast of Gaia** is known to be Primate Murder, but the **Beast of Alaya** is unknown. The Counter Forces have immense power at their disposal. However, only the appropriate amount is unleashed to address a particular event. If the threat possesses an amount of power equal to the target, then the Counter Force will deploy an amount of power just enough to snuff out the target and eliminate the threat. The amount of power can be as small as nudging individuals into place through "coincidences", but it can also be as great as sinking an entire continent.

Suddenly, Alaya remembers one of its agents, the Incarnation of Sword. The Sword is its agent who has experience with the Evil One. Alaya immediately connects to the Akashic Record. It searches the parallel world where Gaia will likely help the revival of the Evil One.

Akasha, the Origin of All, is the record of everything in the past, current and future. With the Akashic Record, Alaya can pinpoint where the Gaia will carry out its heinous plan. Alaya immediately takes a peek into that reality. And it finds out the Fourth Grail War is finished with the King of Knight destroys the corrupted Grail. After the King of Knight destroyed the Corrupted Grail, the disaster which is known as the Fuyuki City fire happens. This disaster is the moment where the Incarnation of Sword is born. Alaya watches as the lone young boy of age 5 is walking aimlessly amidst the cursed inferno. The boy is the alternate self of the Incarnation of Sword. It witnesses how the boy discards everything; his emotion, his dream, his humanity; in order to survive. In the end, the boy becomes a blank paper which is ready to be written with a new story. The boy keeps moving forwards. In the boy mind, there is only one; to life; to survive. The tenacity of human shines brightly from this boy existence, it moves something in Alaya existence.

At that moment, Alaya finds the perfect piece which holds potential to thwart Gaia's plan and maybe it will create the **Beast of Alaya** from the boy's blank soul. Alaya then starts its work. It needs the boy to be strong, strong enough to beat anything which can threaten the mankind and keep the mankind survival. Then, Alaya connects with Akashic Records once again. This time is to find a perfect warrior, a hero, to be a "template" for the boy's blank soul. Alaya searches for perfect candidate, checking all famous heroes in the reality of the boy. However, when it cannot find good enough hero, it searches across the multiverse, the unlimited reality. At that moment, Alaya finds good enough candidates. It searches for the best most powerful warrior to be the boy soul template. And it finally finds one.

The hero name is Saitama. And he is known as One Punch Man.

Its ever-changing lips curls up into a satisfied smile as Alaya checks out Saitama profile. Finally, it finds an unbeatable hero. Then, Alaya starts copying Saitama profile onto the boy blank soul.

 **Analyzing soul… Name Shirou—ERROR! THE DATA HAS BEEN ERASED BY UNKNOWN CAUSE.**

 **Cataloging History…ERROR! THE DATA HAS BEEN ERASED BY UNKNOWN CAUSE. THE SOUL IS BLANK.**

 **Checking Origin... ERROR! DATA IS ERASED BY UNKNOWN CAUSE.**

 **Checking Element... ERROR! DATA IS ERASED BY UNKNOWN CAUSE.**

Alaya shakes its ever-changing head as it finds out the effect of Evil One's cursed fire on the boy's soul. The cursed fire has burned everything with only the boy's first name and general knowledge about the world remain. Then, it continues its work.

 **Writing new data in the soul… Command accepted.**

 **Importing base data from other source… Finding the Template Source... NAME: SAITAMA. ORIGIN: The Absolute One. ELEMENT: The Absolute One. Use this data as template? Accepted! Begin the process.**

 **Creating a pathway between the soul and Akasha… pathway created. Connecting… The connection created!**

 **Creating Rules and Regulations for the soul to unlock its full potential... Using the base data from the template source... Editing from 3 years into 1 year… Editing the other data from template… no… Processing... Process complete!**

 **Locking the newly written soul… Security level: Max. Ignore the Origin and Element alteration when contacted with Fantasy-Class Artefact. Input the name of Fantasy-Class Artifact! Avalon, the Ever-distant Utopia… Command Accepted.**

 **Register the existence as special existence… Command Accepted.**

 **Write the existence with a special status as the Beast of Alaya… Command Accepted.**

 **Creating Back-Up Data in the archive... Process Finished.**

 **Lock the data with utmost security... are you sure? Yes! Locking the data and everything about the subject with utmost security... process finished.**

Alaya smiles when its job is finished. It watches the boy with new soul is saved by Emiya Kiritsugu. And then, it waits until the time Gaia commences its plan.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

The moon hangs on the dark sky, the stars glitter amidst the blackness of the night. The time is 10.32 PM, enough to be called late. On top of the highest tower in Fuyuki City, a caped silhouette is hiding under the veil of darkness. The silhouette is belonged to a young boy of 14 years-old age. It isn't wrong to say the caped boy is still a child, yet he stands tall, with imposing presence, on top of the tallest tower in the city.

The pair of light brown eyes belonged to the caped boy scanned the city, his eyes glow with magical light which makes his eyes look like a molten steel. The caped boy can see everything from his position. His reinforced eyes can see far into the dark alley. His position gives him a perfect bird view over the city. Suddenly, the boy glowing eyes narrow. His eyes catch a crime scene easily like a hound catching the smell of blood. Then, the caped boy jumps from the tallest tower to the nearby building roof.

Such thing is horrifying and awe-inspiring to behold. It isn't every day you can watch a young boy jumped from the tallest tower fearlessly. However, the boy has done the impossible; his jump is far enough for him to reach the other rooftop. After landing, the boy dashes towards the edge of rooftop on the other side. His steps are filled with confidence, unwavering. There isn't an ounce of fear in his face as the edge of the tall building rooftop becomes near. Then, he jumps again towards another rooftop. The boy repeats the feat in cycles. It is surreal sight; a young boy no older than 15 years-old jumping from one rooftop to another.

After small moment, the boy stops his action on the edge of one rooftop. The building is only few floors high, unlike the tallest tower he has previously stood on. The boy glances down towards the empty, dirty alley under him. And he immediately sees crime is committed. A young man no older than 20 years-old is cornered by five thugs.

"Hehehehe... you cannot run away anymore boy. This is your end. If you give us your precious possessions sooner, you won't find yourself in a pinch like this!" The thug who is standing in the front of group has threatened the cornered young man. It is easy to see he is the leader of the group.

"Please stop this. Or, I'll scream until officers arrive," the young man threatened the thug leader back.

"Bwahahahahaha!" The leader and his followers laughed from the cornered young man's pitiful attempt to threaten them. Then, the leader opens his mouth, "Shout if you like. Do you think someone will come to save you? Shout! Shout like a little bitch you're. Nobody will save your pathetic little ass."

Knowing there isn't going to be somebody saving him, the young man tries to negotiate with the group instead, "Wait! Please, calm down! Let's talk like a civilized person."

The leader scoffed at that. He seems aware of the young man's attempt in stalling. And his patience is lost because of it. In the end, he orders his underling to attack the cornered young man, "Boys, take everything and show him what will happen by wasting our time."

The other thugs follow their leader words immediately. One by one, they close their distance with the young man. The young man feels fear and despair as his doom gets closer with each passing second. However, a shadow suddenly drops in front of the scared young man, halting the thugs advance.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?"

"Why in the world a cosplayer is in here?"

"The heck, Is he asylum escapism?"

"Oy, his head is bald and shining!"

Though the thugs send insult towards the newcomer, but the newcomer seems undisturbed as if the thugs' insult just enteres from his left ear and then comes out immediately through the right ear.

"Y-You… are you…"

The young man lets out a surprised stutter. His eyes are fixed onto the new comer.

Wearing a yellow spandex suit, a wide black belt with golden round belt buckle, a pair of red gloves, a pair of red boots and plain white cape; the newcomer is well known as the urban legend and vigilante around the Fuyuki City and the neighboring cities. He is known as the Caped Baldy Ally of Justice who is just like his name implied; his head is bald. He has been busting the illegal activities and solved some crimes in the city slum in the past year. The biggest achievement of the Caped Hero is busting the massive drug dealer syndicate in Shinto City few months ago.

"It seems you're fine. Please wait for a moment," said the caped baldy. The darkness ensures his face won't be seen.

"Wait a moment! What are you doing! All of them look strong and you're alone, just gets the hell out of there! You're going to hurt if you won't run away!" shouted the young man with a concerned tone, but the caped bald boy has ignored him and he advances towards the thugs.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" muttered the thug leader in annoyance. He sees his underlings are hesitated a bit. "What are you waiting for? Get rid that little kid and rob that boy dry!"

The underlings stare towards each other before they steel their nerves. And then, they advance towards the bald ally of justice.

"Don't feel any regret from your own stupidity kiddo. Someone like you should sleep in your home instead of roaming late in night and trying to be hero!" said the thug #1 aloud while advancing towards the caped bald Ally of Justice.

When the thug #1 sees the caped bald boy pulling back his gloved fist, ready to punch him, he grins mockingly. "Heh… do you think your punch can—guOHK!"

The thug #1 can't finish his speech as the caped bald boy punches his stomach with a loud *BUGH* sound. The thug #1 bends forwards, blood and saliva escape his gaping lips and his eyes opened wide before rolling back immediately. Then, *SWOOOSH*—the first thug's body is thrown back, hitting the thug #2 behind him until the collision knocks the thug #2 out cold. The dark alley immediately becomes silent. No one dares creating a sound as they are busy gaping over the spectacle, too shocked to say something.

"Who is next?" said the caped bald boy a flat tone, snapping everyone from their daze.

"YOUUUUUUU!" roared the thug leader. His forehead is filled with bulging veins, his eyes bloodshot in rage. "Boys… beat the crap out of this accursed brat!"

"HOOOOORRRRAAAAAAA!"

"YOU DAMNED BRAAATTTT!"

The rest of the thug lung towards the caped boy, but the boy calmly takes a punching stance. A moment later, *BUGH!* *BUGH!* *SWOOOOOSH*, the two thugs are punched on the stomach and followed their comrades into bitter dream, leaving the thug leader alone.

"You're the last," whispered the boy.

"I'll make you regret for living, you accursed brat! RAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

With a war cry, the leader takes out his pocket knife and lunges towards the caped boy.

"Be careful! He has a knife!" shouted the young man in fear and worry for the caped boy's safety.

However, the boy seems calm as if the knife in the thug leader's hand means nothing for him. He silently waits the thug leader close enough for him to knock the thug leader out cold with One Punch. When the thug leader enters his personal space, he twists his body slightly, dodging the direct stab to the stomach. Then, he sends an uppercut onto the thug leader's stomach. When the punch is connected, the thug leader lets out a strangled cry before his eyes roll back. Then, the thug leader's body drops down on the floor, knocked out cold.

The caped boy turns his head to face the young man. And he stares the wide eyes, slack jawed young man. "Call the police and wait for them till they come. Don't worry about these thugs, they are knocked out cold and they won't wake up soon." After saying that, the caped boy spins on his heels and starts walking away.

"WAIT!"

The young man's shout makes the caped boy stop on his track. The caped boy then turns his head back. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"Ah…nothing, it's just…" stuttered the young man. Then he bows his head gratefully. "Thank you for saving me."

The caped boy stares the bowing young man for a moment. He sighs and then says, "Don't mind it. I was only doing my job."

The boy turns his head forwards and takes a single step, but the young man calls him once again, "Ex-Excuse me… Are…Are you the Caped Hero?"

"You can call me anything you want. I am just someone who's being an Ally of Justice for hobby."

The caped boy then continues going deeper into the dark alley, leaving the young man alone. When there is nobody else, the caped boy jumps onto the nearby building's rooftop. After landing on the empty rooftop, the caped boy's face becomes clear. Though his face shows indifference mask, there is a hint of annoyance on his face. He turns his head to face his fist slowly, and then his face contorts into a full-blown annoyed mask.

"One… Punch… again… FUCK! Why I can't find worthy enemy to test myself!" the boy let out his annoyance becomes known. He stares his shaking fist with both annoyance and resignation.

The boy name is Emiya Shirou and he is only 14 years-old. He has golden-brown colored eyes and shining bald head. For someone so young, he has a dangerous hobby, being Ally of Justice. Certainly, busting illegal activities and stopping crimes are something which someone as young as him should do. However, he believes he can make a change in the world. Though he has been indulging himself in his… unique hobby for whole year, he finds out there is nothing changed in the world. Crimes and evil keep reappearing. And there is no end of them.

Though he helps keeping peace in the city and has never gotten a single "thank you" for his effort, the boy never frets even only once. After all, being an Ally of Justice is his dream which is the legacy he got from his late father before his late father died. However, the fact for which he finds this job is dull cannot be forgotten. He has been doing this for a year and he finds how boring his enemies so far. Not even once his enemies can give him a fight he can enjoy. There isn't excitement he has when he started this hobby of him. All his enemies have fallen with only One Punch. And he is holding back at that, a LOT!

Shirou has stopped many crimes in Fuyuki city, Shinto city and the nearby neighboring city. When he is starting his hobby as a vigilante, he needs his magic to enhance his physical body to its utmost limits, but right now he doesn't need magic anymore to enhance his physical prowess. He has become strong, too strong in fact, more than superhuman level power. Yet he can feel his power is still growing without limits. But of course, there is a price for his power. Shirou is aware his baldness is the price he must pay for his absurd physical power.

He never thought his exercise consists of 10km running around the neighborhood, and then 100 times push-ups, 100 times sit-ups, 100 times squats and trained his boxing in Dojo will make him bald. He only did the exercises for a year and he can feel how much his physical power has grown, and it keeps growing in absurd level.

However, he feels he is losing something too as his power keeps growing. Everything becomes dull for him and it is hard to find an excitement. He isn't too keen for gaming and there is an itching feeling which is likely he wants to find a challenge to test his full power without restraint. In the past year, there isn't any challenge for him, all crimes he has solved with his fist always ended with only One Punch. Furthermore, with normal human as his enemy so far, he always holds back his power so he won't kill his enemy by incident. It is frustrating, it annoys him. He hopes he will get a challenge tomorrow.

"Let's think tomorrow problem, tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Shirou whispered that.

After that, he jumps from one rooftop to another rooftop again. After jumping for a while, Shirou jumps down on the empty ground and then he dives into a nearby dark alley. Few moments later, Shirou comes out of the alley; his hero outfit is replaced by normal white jerseys with black long sleeves, a pair of white long pants and a pair of white-and-black sneakers. On his back, a worn-out rucksack is slung over.

The moon has reached the peak of the sky yet, showing it is still far from midnight. Though Shirou wants to continue his hobby, he still has another responsibility as student of junior high school division of Homurahara Academy. Thinking his job as student, Shirou remembers he still has load of untouched homework.

'Ahhh… shit! My math homework has finished yet…' With that in his mind, Shirou goes back home in panic.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

It is early in the morning; the sun has climbed up from the horizon yet. In very big, traditional Japanese house, Shirou wakes up from his slumber. After stretching his body with popping sounds which can make anyone flinch by the horrifying sound alone, the boy gets up from his Futon (Japanese Mattress). He folds the futon silently and then puts it inside the closet.

After putting the Futon inside the closet, Shirou leaves his plain bedroom which is filled only with important necessities, such as; low desk for studying with simple desk lamp on it, a small wardrobe which his clothes are put in, and small shelves where his books, ranging from his school books, recipe books, American comics and manga, are put in. There is nothing special about his personal room. The room is just like its owner; plain, boring and average.

Shirou walks silently in the long corridor while wondering why his late adoptive father has left a huge house for a lone boy. However, the thoughts slip away as fast as it comes. After some turns in here and there, he finally arrives in the kitchen. And he starts the preparation for cooking breakfast for him and Taiga.

Fujimura Taiga is supposedly his guardian. Actually, Taiga's grandfather, Fujimura Raiga, is Shirou's true guardian because his adoptive father had asked Raiga to take care Shirou. However, Taiga feels responsible for the little 'lonely' boy and she insists to be Shirou's self-proclaimed big sister and guardian. Taiga is currently studying in a university. And she took English course because her dream to be an English teacher after she got her teaching license.

"Ohayo (good morning), Shirou..."

 _'Speaks the devil and she will come…'_ mused Shirou.

He sees Taiga enters the kitchen.

Taiga immediately sits on the pillow mat and turns on the TV. Just like that, she acts as if she owns the house. Taiga is a young woman around early 20s with short light brown hair and eyes. She wears a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes.

"Ohayo, Fuji-nee..." replied Shirou with a drawled tone. Then, he continues his preparation for breakfast.

Shirou took the ingredients from the fridge and did his magic. Note that Shirou magic isn't in metaphorical sense. It is something which he kept secret from Taiga. Shirou is a magus, or properly called the Spell-Caster. He is trained in this mystery by his late father who is also a Spell Caster. From his late father, Shirou knew the obscured side of this world. For example: Magi (the plural term of Magus), Magecraft, monster, vampire and even alien which don't want anything else except wiping out humans from Planet surface. It is dangerous world which is hidden from mundane eyes, a world where danger lurks in the dark corner and can attack at you if your guard is down. So far, he has met one of the denizen of Moonlit world yet, but he hopes they will give him a good fight.

Though Shirou calls himself a Spell Caster, he only knows three spells; Projection which is also known as Gradation Air, Structural Analysis and Reinforcement. Projection or Gradation Air, in laymen terms, is a miracle which the caster can make a copy of something with magical energy as payment. Though this spell can create something with only magical energy and blue print of the projected object in the caster's mind, the projected object won't last long because it is anomaly which will be erased by Gaia because its status as an anomaly. Structural Analysis is just like the name implied. It is a spell which makes the caster can analyze components of something, down to the smaller details. The last spell Shirou knows is Reinforcement. Just like the name implied, it is a spell to reinforce something, making the quality of the object better by filling the imperfection of the object with magical energy.

Though those three spells look useful, they are nothing but basic spells which the adults teach their young aspiring Magus before teaching the more complex spells. Though Shirou is very proficient with this spell, he is aware he couldn't develop his Magecraft further with the lack of decent teacher to teach him. Even though his study in magic is hampered, it didn't make Shirou downtrodden.

In the past, Shirou always did something suicidal every time he casted his magic.

He has cannibalized his own nerves to create makeshift magic circuits. It is something dangerous and forbidden, something which is only been used as the last resort by Magi who have their magic circuits unusable. Shirou's late father had taught him magic half-heartedly and because of that Shirou committed the suicidal act by cannibalizing his own nerves for years in the past. It is thanks to the mysterious sheath inside his body. The sheath is something which always heals his nerves and any wounds he has.

In the past, Shirou tried to use structural analysis on his own body. It is nothing but a whim. At that time, he found out he has 27 magic circuits which are very durable and could convert mana or od into massive amounts of Prana. Since that discovery, Shirou has stopped cannibalizing his own nerves and he uses his magic circuits instead.

Magic circuits are the pseudo-nervous system in the _soul_. Not everyone can have this pseudo-nervous system because this nervous system is something which somebody gets from the moment they are born. However, magic circuit implementation is something which can be done, as long as the magic circuits and the receptor are compatible. These magic circuits which are implemented into other magi called Magic Crest. These magic circuits are the foundation for Magi to enact mystery and use Magecraft. Magic Circuits are a tool to convert the magical power in the air, also known as Mana, or one life force, also known as Od, into magical energy which is known as Prana. The amount of Prana magic circuits can convert is fixed since the birth and this conversion value is known as Prana Unit.

Shirou doesn't know how much Prana Unit his magic circuits can convert, but he understands it is massive because his makeshift magic circuits are pale in comparison, like comparing a twig with an ancient tree. Shirou never questions it and feels happy instead. His progress with his three spells becomes piece of cake after latent magic circuits activated.

Shirou starts reinforcing the ingredients for breakfast. He reinforces the quality of the fish, vegetables, rice and seasoning to get the best result. Shirou loves cooking so much. It gives him therapeutic feeling amidst his utter boredom from the lack of sufficient challenge. And whenever Taiga eats his cooking with gleeful, satisfied face, he always feels the sense of fulfilment. A half of hour later, the breakfast is finished and Shirou brings everything on to the dining table. Just like usual, the breakfast consists of normal Japanese dishes with fish and vegetables as the main dishes.

""Ittadakimas…""

Shirou and Taiga begin breakfast. The boy is eating his meal with sedated pace while Taiga wolves everything like a ravenous tiger.

"…*Munch* *Munch* *Gulp*… ne, Shirou, do you know my friend in campus was saved by the Caped Hero last night?"

"Nothing, but isn't that good news?"

"Well, of course it is very good. However, I'm curious about it. Do you know about the Caped Hero? It has been a year and he becomes urban legend in this city," said Taiga. She sends a suspicious look towards Shirou.

Shirou is unperturbed since this kind of conversation with Taiga is usual since the Caped Hero became well known. He doesn't stop his eating speed when he replies, "Yeah. I know one or two about that urban legend. Some of my friends always talked about that story in the school."

"There is a rumor that the Caped Hero is a middle schooler. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sorry. That was new for me too," Shirou lied through his teeth, his face showing a fake surprised mask. There is nothing suspicious about Shirou's body language at all. Then, he continues, "That's really dangerous if the Caped Hero is really a young boy."

It is hard to keep his hobby as an ally of justice as secret with the rumors run amok. His bald head is something which can be tracked back towards him. He blames his ever-growing power because it makes his hair uprooted. Honestly, Raiga and Taiga have brought Shirou to the specialist and the doctor said it is impossible for Shirou's hair to grow. He knows his bald head is going to be a problem. In the past, he has been interrogated by police because of his bald head can be connected to his Ally of Justice persona. Thankfully, his disinterested poker face made his words more believable when the officer interrogated him, and he is free from their constant surveillance for 24h in a month. Vigilantism is forbidden in the Japan after all. And his debut made quite a stir. Well, it is all in the past. The police won't bother him anymore as long he is being careful with his hobby.

To be the Ally of Justice isn't easy, his young mind aware of this fact. He needs to be strong if he wants to help the other in need. He has chosen boxing because it feels right somehow. For someone so young, he always watches the boxing match in the TV; it is something that his guardian worried over. For somebody so young, boxing match in the TV contains violence and it is something needs the guidance of the adult. Though his guardian always complained about his hobby, the boy was stubborn until his guardian let him does what he wants.

Becoming an Ally of Justice is Shirou's dream. He wants to help other because of his late adoptive father. Before his adoptive father died, Shirou promised he will achieve his late father's childhood dream; to be an Ally of Justice. Though he only knew three spells, it is better than nothing. However, Shirou found out his three spells are useless when his physical power has surpassed superhuman level and it keeps growing which is unknown when it will stop.

After finishing the breakfast, Shirou and Taiga head out towards each other destination. Though Shirou's school is close, Taiga takes Shirou to his school by her scooter. After leaving Shirou in front of his school gate, Taiga immediately headed towards his university.

"Well, let's do my best," said Shirou with a soft tone as he entered the school gate.

However, he immediately stops on his track as he sees curly blue hair and plum hair pulling other students attention near the gate.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author Note:** _I hope the prologue is satisfying. I'm sure you must have many questions about this story. You can ask me via review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Sending PM is useless since I just open my FF account to publish my story, read my story review and read story I follow. See you again in the next chapter._


	2. Knocking the Worm Jr with ONE PUNCH!

_You can find the disclaimer and the important note in the first chapter. Now, let's begin the story~_

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

 **Knocking Worm Jr. with ONE PUNCH!**

* * *

As somebody who dreams to be an ally of justice, Shirou feels the urge to help the purple haired girl, his year younger junior who's named Matou Sakura from her jerk of older brother. He hates bully and since the moment he knew Matou Shinji when they were merely freshmen he comes to dislike the blue haired prick deeply. Shinji is a petty bully. Shirou doesn't care if he is the one who's bullied, but he cannot stay still when he sees somebody else being bullied.

Shirou knows the Matou family as more than simply a family in higher echelon in Fuyuki City. He knows Matou, and the Tohsaka family, is magical just like him, though he never felt something magical from the elder children of Matou. However, he is aware Matou Sakura is very much a magical, a young budding Magus. Though he doesn't know much about Magus except from what his late father told him in the past, his instinct and intuition tells him, urges him, forces him to punch Sakura into oblivion. This dangerous urge confuses Shirou deeply. He doesn't know why his instinct tells him to kill an innocent girl heartlessly. It is something which is against his belief as an Ally of Justice.

Shirou remembers the first time he met Sakura more than half of year ago. It was in middle of hot summer, the sky was clear and the temperature was quite hot. The high temperature made the childish and irresponsible children worse. Children are something which easily becomes grumpy. At that time, it was in the middle of the lunch break. He saw few kids bullied Sakura. He watched as the bullies bullied Sakura, but for his surprise, Sakura didn't retaliate and she accepted the cruel treatment from the bullies. There are reason why children are known as cruel yet innocent, they can act cruel because they don't know what they're doing is wrong until adults decide to tell them about the right and wrong. However, what made Shirou curious at that time was Sakura apathy and acceptance when she was bullied. Though Sakura seemed accepting the cruel treatment from the bullies, Shirou couldn't ignore it. He is an aspiring Ally of Justice after all. In the end, he protected Sakura from the bullies with his fist, just like usual. After fending off the bullies, the urge to kill Sakura appeared in Shirou's mind. It confused Shirou and forced him to stay away from Sakura, less his self-restraint broke and he killed the apathetic girl in an incident. Though he kept his distance, he still helped Sakura whenever he saw someone bullied her.

Unbeknownst by Shirou, the reason for his dark urge is the thing _inside_ Sakura. There is the seed which will become the key of the All the World Evil's revival in the world. As the chosen Beast of Alaya which is exist to prevent the extinction of humanity because the Evil One, Shirou feels the urge to neutralize the threat, Matou Sakura who will become the vessel of Angra Mainyu.

Matou Sakura was formerly known as Tohsaka Sakura in the past. She is the biological sister of Tohsaka Rin and daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi and Zenjou Aoi. Like most magi, Tokiomi chose only one daughter to carry on his family's tradition as he believed raising an additional child would introduce competition. Matou Zouken, an ancient ally of the Tohsaka House, offered to adopt Sakura with the intention of training her as the successor of the Matou's Magecraft as his own heir, Matou Shinji, was incapable of sorcery. The adoption has happened 8 years ago, when she was only 5 years old.

As a result of her natural abilities, Zouken sought to use Sakura as one of his future vessels, empowered by the "Angra Mainyu", Shirou's real enemy. Having to endure the cruel training under Zouken and Matou Byakuya, Sakura became an empty and emotionless shell resigned to her fate. When Matou Kariya, Sakura's adopted uncle and her mother's childhood friend, learned of Zouken's intentions, Kariya attempted to win the Fourth Holy Grail War in hopes of liberating her. Unfortunately, Kariya died in his attempt and Sakura was unable to understand Kariya's motivation for trying to rescue her. His death demoralizes her and she convinces herself that she should not attempt to fight against Zouken.

After gathering the tainted fragments of the shattered grail from the fourth war, Zouken hybridized the collected black ichor with several of his "crest worm familiars", the most disgusting kind of familiar. Zouken implanted these parasitic worms into Sakura's body, which drain her Mana but feed on her carnal impulses. Sometimes after her adoption, Sakura met her new brother Shinji who was studying abroad at the time of the Fourth Holy Grail War when he returned to the Matou house. Though Shinji later came to love and accept his new sister, he bullied her. However, this ended the day Shinji found out that Sakura had become the heir to the Matou family instead of him and he became harsh with her, just like everyone else in the Matou house. Because Sakura was apologetic and expressed pity toward him, Shinji took that as Sakura submitting herself to him since she displayed no emotion. When Shinji finally understand the concept of sexual intercourse and the opposite gender, he began raping her. Although castigated and humiliated on a daily basis, Sakura maintained her bearings with great stoicism. For the 8 years after her adoption, Sakura grew to resent Zouken for his cruelty, Tokiomi for sending her away, and finally Rin, for never coming to save her. Ironically she still kept the ribbon Rin gave her.

Shirou decides to move from his spot. He goes to the Matou siblings' direction. When he is close enough, he can listen to Shinji's poisonous words for Sakura. To say Shirou is pissed is understatement.

"You pathetic, useless sister, I told you to order breakfast in my favorite Restaurant, right? Then why didn't you do it? I never asked you to cook a lunch box for me! It is impossible for me to east something which is no different than a dog food. Yeah, a dog food cooked by useless little bitch," shouted Shinji.

For somebody so young, Shinji clearly has a colorful vocabulary in his mind. Then, he throws the lunch box in his hand onto the ground, spilling the content over the ground. Standing in front of him, Sakura can only stare blankly at the spilling content of the lunch box. The students around the two let out a murmur and whisper, but no one tries to stop the spectacle. When Shirou sees that, he cannot help but to feel disgust at everybody. In the end, Shirou goes towards Shinji's direction, taking everybody's attention, while his goldish brown eyes never leave the spilled lunch box on the ground.

Shinji has curly blue hair and gray blue eyes. He wears white and black jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans with kid size. On the other hand, Sakura is a young girl with violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She has enough curves to be noticeable for someone in her age. And it can be seen she will have voluptuous figure when she finished growing. She wears a purple dress, purple socks and black shoes.

When he arrives in front of Shinji, his attention isn't on the blue haired jerk. His eyes are staring at the spilled lunch box, missing the fear and anger which flashes in Shinji's eyes. Meanwhile, flash of recognition appears in Sakura's eyes.

It is understandable for Shinji to fear Emiya Shirou. After all, Shirou is somebody who always puts him straight with his fist whenever he is found bullying other student by Shirou. Shinji hasn't won a confrontation against Shirou yet and he hates Shirou with passion because he is mistaken Shirou's indifference and aloof mask akin to disrespect and pity to him. He tried to befriend Shirou in the past but Shirou ignored him, hurting his pride in the process. Shinji had been trying many things to make Shirou's school life miserable, but nothing had ever succeeded. He had tried assassinating Shirou's social life, but Shirou likes alone and he is well known as helpful individual. It is close to impossible to paint Shirou with bad image. Moreover, Shirou seems like he doesn't care about his social life. Shinji also tried to gang up on Shirou, trying to physically assault him with great number, but Shirou easily knocked him and the others in the past. Shinji's fear and hatred for Emiya Shirou is rooted deeply into Shinji's marrow, but he cannot do a thing towards the seemingly invincible bald boy.

Everyone else just stares the spectacle. They talk about the two Matou siblings in hushed whispers. Some whisper their annoyance for the elder Matou. Well, Shinji is globally known as arrogant prick and almost every male students, except the ones who are around Shinji because they were bribed by the blue haired Matou, and female students hate his guts. However, no one tries to stop it. They only talk behind their subject but they don't have guts to do something.

"Oy, you stupid baldy, what do you want? This isn't your business. This is my business with my useless little sister. Get. Away!" shouted Shinji in the end. His face morphs into an annoyed mask. His eyes narrow, staring hatefully towards Shirou.

However, Shirou ignores Shinji and he crouches down in front Shinji, as if he is kowtowing to Shinji. Everybody in the vicinity, even Shinji and Sakura, is taken aback, surprised by Shirou's bizarre attitude. However, flash of understanding enter their eyes when they see Shirou picks the dish, a fried chicken cut into small size for easy picking and chewing, on the ground. Then, Shirou cleans the dirt on the fried chicken and he eats it without care in the world.

"Hmmm… the flavor is too strong. You should reduce the vinegar, salt and the soy sauce slightly. The crispiness is good, but not enough. You are frying it too short. There is also the grease, you must choose the oil to fry it carefully or the oil will destroy the texture and the taste. Well, I'll give 7 out of 10. You have potential to be a good cook." Shirou mused aloud, commenting Sakura's dish like a pro food connoisseur.

"Huh?" Everybody lets out a startled sound, confused.

Sakura gazes at Shirou intently. Her pupil-less purple irises are locked on Shirou's handsome face, then to his bald head which is shining because the sunlight. There is warmth feeling after she listened to Shirou's advice and compliment. However, the warmth vanishes just as fast as it appears. In her mind, a mantra is repeated repetitively as if she tries to convince herself, _'I'm dirty, I'm not worthy for Emiya-sempai's kindness.'_

"Oy, Baldy! Stop ignoring me!" Shinji shouted. Veins bulge on Shinji's forehead, showing his rage because Shirou has blatantly ignored him and hurt his pride. Unfortunately for Shinji, Shirou seems like ignoring him to be here. Shirou's hand moves, taking the scrambled egg his time. Then, he cleans the dirt on it and eats it silently, infuriating Shinji even more.

Shinji is selfish and has the bad habit of looking down on other people, and while he may be warped he is not actually a bad person. He values rules but he does not follow them himself, he hates injustice if he's not the one responsible, and he is kind to women with "his" women as exception. Due to the gap between his "ideal world" and the world he actually lives in, his personality has become warped. Shinji is haughty and known for having a nasty temper. He is also violent, controlling, and manipulative, as illustrated by his relationship with his younger sister, though this spawns from a sense of inferiority towards her. He does not take any sort of rejection well.

"Hmmm... the egg is also good, but again it is not enough. You need more time to whisk the egg. The seasoning is also too strong. You need to lower the soy sauce a little bit," commented Shirou, again.

Sakura listens to her secret crush. She is aware how Shirou usually helped her from bully, but she has never thanked him since he always left after fending the bully off. She notes everything Shirou has said in her mind. However, she also feels anxious when she sees Shinji's ugly expression. Sakura knows her adoptive brother better than anybody else. She knows how spiteful and mentally unstable Shinji is. In her heart, Sakura is thankful for the small kindness Shirou has shown for her so far. Shirou is the only one in her dark life who has showed a shred of kindness for her since she was adopted by the Matous. Not even her adopted family or her blood related family has shown small kind gesture like Emiya Shirou. She really wants to show her gratitude for her senior, but she's aware his kindness is something she cannot repay since she doesn't have something to repay Shirou's kindness.

After eating and giving advice for the scrambled egg, Shirou's hand moves again. This time, he tries to take the dried vegetable. However, Shinji's shoe-covered foot stomps the dish first before his hand can reach it. Shirou just stares blankly while his hand is stretched forwards. Inwardly, Shirou feels like crying when he sees a wasted meal like that, he also feels angry because Shinji.

"Stop ignoring me, you baldy. The nerve you have! No one has ever ignored me, Matou Shinji! A plebeian like you must show your respect for your better! Your attitude really pisses me off!" said Shinji while his face contorted into an ugly mask.

Slowly, Shirou raises his head. His indifferent goldish brown eyes gaze Shinji unblinkingly.

When Shinji sees Shirou's blank gaze, he becomes unnerved and takes a step back instinctively. Shinji cannot understand what his primal instinct tells him, he doesn't understand why his life preservation instinct tells him to get the hell out of Shirou's sight before it is too late. Unfortunately for Shinji, he pushes down his fear and decides it is nothing but an inferiority complex he has for Emiya Shirou. It makes Shinji angry. And making a grave mistake he does.

"You… stupid useless orphan, stop looking down to me! I'm better than you! Eat this, you Baldy piece of shit!" Shinji roared. Then, he pulls back his fist, preparing to punch Shirou.

The young spectator around them becomes excited. Some are nervous and anxious, Sakura is also the one. She doesn't one the kind bald senior who helped her against bully in the past is harmed by her adoptive brother. However, she is young. She doesn't know what she should do to stop the soon-to-break fight. In the end, Sakura hesitance makes Shinji's unhindered fist heads towards Shirou's cheeks.

*SNAP!* —a loud sound of fist hitting cheek echoes in the school yard. The young spectators, who were eager for fight a moment ago, wince when they hear the voice. Some of girls who watch the spectacle start to tear up. Sakura's hands move up, covering her wide agape mouth as her eyes open wide, shocked by the public violence her adoptive older brother has blatantly committed. Then, Sakura's eyes stare at Shirou's craned neck with concern and fear. She afraid for her kind senior's safety

Everybody waits for Shirou's painful cry or wail after Shinji's punch. From the loud sound alone, everybody can see how painful if they are in Shirou's place. However, they are surprised because the one who cries in pain isn't Shirou but Shinji.

"Uuuuaaaahhhhh! What in the world your skull is made of? Uuuuhhhhhh! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! It's hurt! My fist is very hurt!"

Shinji wails aloud while clutching his hurting fist. In the corner of his eyes, tears pool, showing he isn't faking his pain.

The spectators watch the view with a bemused look. The girls who are close to cry are frozen in bewilderment; they mind cannot comprehend what truly happens. As for Sakura, her eyes keep shifting between staring at Shirou with concern and worry and watching at the pitiful sight of Shinji in confusion and pity. Meanwhile, Shirou just watches Shinji with one eyebrow rising on his indifferent mask. There is only red mark on Shirou's cheek, but it fades immediately, leaving an unblemished healthy light tan skin. At that instant, Sakura sighs in relief as she sees Shirou is fine.

"What were you doing?"

The spectators inhale a sharp breath as Shirou finally opens his mouth. Shirou's tone is flat just like his expression, it unnerves their young mind. When Shinji sees Shirou expression, he feels his hatred for Shirou skyrocketed and he ignores his painfully throbbing fist. His heart is filled with indignation at the bald Emiya.

"You! How dare you!"

Shinji cocks his left hand. Though he is blinded with anger, he can feel his right hand is still hurt. It will be stupid of him if he punches the bald boy with same hand, hurting his useless hand more. Then, Shinji delivers another punch which is filled with all his indignation, anger and rage towards Shirou.

Shirou just waits the punch with a deadpan mask. A second later, another sound of fist hitting cheek echoes in the vicinity, making the spectator wince. Shirou's head is snapped to the side slightly as Shinji's shaking fist is connected with his cheek. Then, Shirou returns his head back, facing Shinji with a bored mask and indifferent gaze. Shirou's expression infuriates Shinji even more; enough to make Shinji forgets the pain in his fist and pulls his fist back for another punch.

"Is this what you call punch?" Shirou asked. He raises one of his eyebrows in true confusion. Shinji's punch was weak, really weak. Shirou doesn't even feel any pressure from it. It seems like a laving caress than wrathful punch. Finally, with a tired sigh, Shirou cocks his fist back. Then, with flat declaration, "This is how you punch…" his fist heads to Shinji's cheek before Shinji can send his third punch.

Of course Shirou holds back his power, a LOT, as he punches Shinji. As much as he hates Shinji's guts, he doesn't want to incidentally kill the Matou boy in public area. Maybe when they are in an empty area or a dark alley, but in a school yard with many witnesses, that is just painting himself as a big target. It is very unreasonable and stupid. He has enough trouble with his other identity as a vigilante in the night and he doesn't need another trouble on his plate outside of his hobby as Ally of Justice.

Shirou's fist heads towards Shinji's face, surprisingly everyone even Shinji sees the punch gets closer in slow motion. When Shirou's knuckle almost touches Shinji's cheek, the bald boy skill fully moves his punch momentum, diverting the kinetic force from his punch. From Shirou's perfect full control of his power, Shinji's head isn't smashed open. However, Shirou's punch is hard enough to rattle Shinji's brain like a milk shake. Though the kinetic force and the punch momentum has been diverted by Shirou, it is still enough to make Shinji spin on his spot. After spinning like a typhoon, everybody sees Shinji's irises roll back into his skull until his white sclera can be seen in his eye sockets. Then, *THUD*, Shinji drops on the ground, with his back slams the hard dirty ground.

The spectators can only blink and watch the unconscious Shinji on the ground with a bemused look. Their mind is still processing what has happened.

"*Sigh~*… That's how you punch." With a tired sigh, Shirou said that.

Shirou's voice was soft, but it is enough to snap everybody from their trance. They can only watch Shirou with a wide-eyed expression, shocked. Sakura herself cannot comprehend what has happened. On one hand, Sakura feels pity and worry for her adoptive big brother, but on the other hand there is a dark yet pleasant feeling in her heart as she watches Shinji's unconscious body sprawls on the ground. Then, Sakura returns her attention back to Shirou. She tries to say something, but whatever Sakura wants to speaks is halted in her throat by the school's bell.

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG*

The bell rings, telling the student the home room will start shortly. The students immediately go into the school building, leaving Shirou, Sakura and the unconscious Shinji alone in the yard. They forget what has happened just like that out of fear angering their homeroom teacher. Speaking of the teacher, it is quite mysterious how the teacher hasn't arrived in the crime place yet.

When the area becomes empty and clear from the other students, Shirou finally turns his head to face Sakura.

Sakura almost jumps in surprise when she sees Shirou's dull, goldish brown eyes stare at her pupil-less purple eyes. She almost shudders when she finds how Shirou's eyes are like staring straight into her soul, it makes her feel as if she is naked and embarrassed somehow. The sudden mood swing surprises Sakura slightly, but her blank mask doesn't shift because she regains her sense immediately.

"Oh, well. The class is going to start soon. You must go to your class immediately and don't worry about Shinji, I'll drag him to the infirmary."

Though Shirou tells Sakura to go into her class, the adoptive Matou child shakes her head. She wants to follow Shirou into infirmary. The parasites are active from the excitement she feels. It gives her another mood swings she cannot understand yet.

"I'll help sempai carry Nii-san to the infirmary," said Sakura with a resolute mask. From her expression, it is easy to see she won't accept "no" as an answer.

However, Shirou cannot see it and he just stares at Sakura blankly. At that instant, Sakura feels like a stupid person when she sees Shirou's deadpan mask for her.

"No. I'll drag him to the infirmary alone. You can go to your class," said Shirou with a deadpan tone and equally deadpan mask.

Shirou is holding his urge to punch Sakura with everything he has. The urge to kill Sakura is very strong when he is very close with her. Unfortunately, Sakura isn't aware of that fact and she insists to help him.

"I'll help. Nii-san must feel heavy if Sempai brings him to the infirmary alone. Let me help sempai."

Shirou's left eyelid twitches by Sakura's stubborn attitude. Her ignorance is really a bother for Shirou. He is holding back his urge for killing her with all his will-power, and yet she decides to do something so childish and stubborn like that.

"Uh… eto… is something wrong, sempai?" asked Sakura timidly. Her soft tone cannot hide her nervousness and embarrassment from Shirou's twitching eyelid.

Shirou takes a deep breath, calming himself. Then, he puts the most aloof and indifference mask on his face. "Who said I'll carry him to the infirmary?" questioned Shirou with a flat tone.

"Huh?" Sakura cocks her head to the side slightly, feeling confused from Shirou's odd question. Sakura thinks over what Shirou has said, he said he will drag Shinji into Infirmary, but he didn't mean it literally, did he? Sakura becomes more confused as she thinks over it.

When Shirou sees Sakura's bewildered mask, the bald boy decides to ignore her. He suddenly crouches down, and then he grabs Shinji's ankle. After that, he drags the unconscious Shinji like a cart, leaving a trail and scattering the dust using Shinji's unconscious body.

Sakura can only stand still while she watches the absurd scene, unsure what she's going to do. She's standing in silent for a while until she snaps out of her trance. She sees Shirou is almost entering the school building while dragging Shinji's body without care in the world. As much as she likes the sight of pathetic and pitiful Shinji, she still holds pity for her adoptive brother in her kind heart. In the end, she hurriedly follows Shirou into infirmary while stuttering out loudly, "E-Emiya-se-sempai… wa-wait!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author Note:** _Here, the second chapter, slightly faster than what I have predicted and sorry it can't reach my promised mark of 5k words. Oh, well, this is no problem and the words count is close enough, right? Now, I want to share about the plot of this story. Honestly, this story will be purely about Fifth Grail War. So, if somebody wants to read other character beside those were in Fifth Grail War, I'm sorry. You must search for other story, I think. Now, well don't forget to leave your review and tell me what do you think of this chapter? I just hope this is satisfying enough. Well, for next chapter teaser: Shirou will face Zouken and he will punch a hole on Sakura torso to save her. Now, wait patiently for the next chapter~_

 _Patiphat1998: About the random story… well, you'll find out later. For Lancer, you need to wait until the HGW starts. Thank you…_

 _T-B-R: Thank you very much._

 _Xerzo LotCN: Well, I wait for Manga only. Never check the web comic version though OPM is actually a web comic._

 _TJG1: For now, he will only have 3 spells. However, he is going to develop tracing in the future. Your idea is interesting, but I think I'll stay with the normal spells, though the applicants of Shirou's structural analysis are interesting idea. Thank you._

 _Talesfanjmf: Hahaha, I'm glad. Hopefully, this chapter was satisfying._

 _Evacion: Sir, yes Sir! And thanks…_

 _Shirosaki Kizuro: Yeah, I have put this story in the rightfully category._

 _547506: You mean "bald" instead of "bold" maybe?_

 _YuukiAsuna-Chan: Yep. That was what I thought. Illya will be in. in fact I put in her two maids too._

 _Generation Zero: Of course. Just like my other story, it will be a harem (Sakura, Rider, Caster, Illya, Saber, Sella, Leysritt, and finally Rin)_

 _.5: thank you..._

 _Stratos263: I'm happy with it._

 _Gabriel790: thanks..._

 _: meh, I have moved it to the crossover section. See! *Gloat*_

 _Lsilver19: I know, but this Shirou has different origin than canon. However, don't fret since he will use sword, at least for finding a challenge and limiting himself._

 _FateBurn: thank you..._

 _Hdzulfikar: thanks..._

 _SilverIceRing: hahaha... I hope the story's cover can give you enough material to imagine a bald Shirou. Hope you like this chapter._

 _JackGehrman: hahaha, thanks :)_

 _Rose Knight of Neptune: sprucimg? What the hell is that? :o_


End file.
